


Couch cuddles

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Sappy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsevening, amuse and realize.





	Couch cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I love sappy and clingy Derek that's so very much in love and happy with his Stiles that he can't go five minutes without clinging to him. Sorry, not sorry. xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171936037772).)

It was the first evening they had to themselves in what felt like forever. Five days, if you were to believe Stiles. Felt longer though. Derek and Stiles were cuddled up on the couch, just sitting there, talking quietly while clinging to each other.

“You do realize we spend every night in the same bed, right?” Stiles asked, his voice amused.

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled and cuddled in closer.

“Yeah, okay. Love you too,” Stiles said and pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple.

Derek sighed contentedly and breathed in Stiles comforting scent of home, of love. “I know,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
